narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pure Chakra Clone
Like its parent technique, it splits the user's chakra among the clones. The main difference however is that these clones do not have chakra systems, and are instead masses of pure chakra. Hence, while they look like regular Shadow Clones, they are much more powerful as there is literally no limit as to how much chakra they can expend at any point of time. This basically means that they can execute S-ranked techniques without any build up, if half the user's chakra is sufficient to use an S-Ranked technique. With sufficient chakra control the clones can mimic the concentrations of chakra representative of chakra systems within themselves, making them indistinguishable from Shadow Clones. These clones, unlike Shadow Clones, can also change its properties on the fly from being intangible (like the Clone Technique), to being solid (like the Shadow Clone Technique). Depending on the user's chakra mastery, they can also become elemental clones of any element as well, and if they become solid, they may become comprised of different elemental compositions too (such as rock skin, fire skin, etc.). This means that these clones are much more powerful than regular shadow clones, as if the user possesses sufficient control, these clones can give themselves almost any type of body they want. When the clones are intangible, they can fly and travel at any speed, since they are massless. When they are tangible, they are also capable of deciding their masses, from being extremely dense (and hard to dispel, but requiring more chakra to move around) to extremely lightweight (to move extremely quickly with little to no chakra expenditure). This of course requires both chakra and control. These clones are also far more capable of using extremely powerful techniques, as they do not possess the limits that regular shinobi have when channelling chakra through their bodies. As such, they are extremely powerful clones which can unleash massive techniques on the fly, and have little to no need to actually mould chakra to unleash said techniques, as they can be literally moulded on the spot via direct control. However, like regular shadow clones, they will disperse if they take too strong a hit (when they are tangible). Also, these clones can also decide their shape as well. This allows the pure chakra clones to assume different forms as well when attacking. Though this is achievable by regular shadow clones as well, they are likely unable to mould chakra in a transformed state, unlike these clones. Still, the Pure Chakra Clone is ridden with disadvantages. While it possesses the capacity to use large amounts of chakra, it loses chakra to the environment very fast, and can only be effectively used for a very short time period as compared to its parent technique. Next, extreme amounts of chakra control is required for the clone to even retain its form. Therefore complicated Ninjutsu are out of the question for most users of Pure Chakra Clones. They can only make regular ninjutsu more powerful than they normally are. Third, it is extremely weak against Chakra Absorption Techniques, since it is a mass of pure chakra. This means that unlike Shadow Clones, it is very readily absorbed by any user of chakra absorption techniques. Finally, despite its ability to change properties at will, it requires time and concentration on the part of the clone, and is very tough to do in combat. Therefore, the clone cannot fight like a Kamui user despite being capable of turning intangible.